You should Thank me
by kayke
Summary: Post Game. Sheelos. Sheena was staying at the Wilder Manor then choas insued. See more plot unfold in the newest chapter, 7!
1. Tic Tac Toe

The former chosen stood near the door of the grand hall, shaking hands with various guest as the arrived. It was boring him but he had to because he was a gentleman 'and that' he thought 'is what gentlemen do.'

Even though he was trying to keep to his task his eyes kept wondering over to the table where his friends were sitting. He was so fixated with a certain ninja that he didn't even notice that there was someone standing next to him.

"Beautiful, A friend of yours?" He asked also looking at Sheena.

Zelos recognized the man right away, he was someone that lived around here, a real jerk. Never the less Zelos shook his hand "Yes, she's a good friend of mine."

"She has a certain something about her…." The man said now watching Sheena so hard that Zelos was sure she would turn around. But, she didn't, she was talking to Genis about something and she was getting very involved in the conversation.

"I believe you're thinking of 'Natural Beauty'" Zelos stated, he wanted this conversation to end. The other man had a bad reputation. 'Well,' he thought 'I don't have the best reputation but I've heard things about this man… bad things…'

"Well, Chosen, I'm sure you know much more about her 'natural beauty' than I do." The man said in a suggestive tone and winked at Zelos.

"I would watch the way you speak about my friend if I were you." Zelos said trying to keep his cool about it.

"I was just saying that maybe I would know how beautiful she was if I had her in my bed-" the man started but before he could finish Zelos had grabbed him by the throat.

"She isn't that kind of girl. I thought I told you to watch what you say." He snarled and held the man's neck tightly. 'Only I can say things like that about Sheena, and never behind her back.'

"I didn't mean anything by it… Honestly…" The man struggled to say. Zelos put him down and started to walk away.

Zelos looked around and noticed that everyone had fallen silent at the scene. He also saw that a certain dark haired girl was walking up to him with an angry look in her eyes. Genis was walking meekly behind her and Raine was watching from a table in the corner.

"You idiot chosen, what are you doing?" Sheena asked in an angry voice but didn't yell, she didn't like being the focus of attention.

"He said something rude," Zelos said coolly looking from sheena's angry face, to Genis's slightly scared one, to the man who was now being helped to a chair.

"What could he possibly say to make you strangle him?" Genis asked in a quiet voice.

"He said something about one of my hunnies that I didn't particularly like to hear." Zelos explained trying to keep it vague. After hearing that, Sheena stormed off to where Raine was so she wouldn't feel the urge to punch him in the middle of the dinner party.

"Zelos," Genis scolded "Is that all you think about? Sheena's really angry and you talk about some girl?"

"She wouldn't be angry if she knew the girl I was defending was her…" Zelos said confidentially to his small friend.

"What did that guy say about Sheena that got you so mad?" Genis asked innocently.

"Maybe I'll tell you when you're older, twerp." Zelos said and ruffled Genis's hair. He wasn't just about to repeat what the man said to Genis, he didn't want to think about what Raine would do to him. Though he supposed she would never know because she was caught in a conversation with some people across the room and Sheena was…. missing.

Zelos walked over to Raine, with Genis in tow. "Professor, did you see where Sheena went?" He asked looking around for his favorite girl.

"She was pretty angry, what did you do?" Raine said with out answering his question "And what were you doing to that man?"

"I didn't do anything to Sheena and that guy got what was coming to him." Zelos responded bluntly.

"Don't pull that with me. You're a diplomat; you can't act like some stupid kid." She scolded him in an angry voice.

"Raine, Where's Sheena?" Zelos asked again.

"I'm not telling you unless you tell me what happened before." Raine bargained.

"The man was saying things… " Zelos started but was interrupted by a certain little half-elf.

"What kind of things, Zelos?" Genis asked still curious about what got Zelos so angry.

"Things?" Raine asked but it sounded more like a statement "About who?"

"Sheena." Zelos stated "That's why I got angry."

"What did he say about Sheena?" Genis said again.

"I understand but just because he said things doesn't mean that you have the right to hurt him…" Raine lectured.

"Not just things. _Things." _Zelos explained, dragging out the word things.

"What things!" Genis yelled.

"Quiet Genis, you know better than to yell." Raine scolded her younger brother "Why don't you go to the refreshment table and eat some snacks?"

"Sister, I'm not Lloyd." Genis said slightly upset.

"Genis, We're having an adult conversation." Raine said sternly "Go."

"Yes, Ma'am." He complied and stalked off.

"Anyway, Zelos, What _things_ did he say?" Raine asked getting back to the conversation.

"He said that Sheena looked Beautiful-" The chosen started when he was interrupted again, this time by the older sage sibling.

"That's no reason to strangle him, Zelos." Raine said.

"Let me finish." Zelos went on "He said she was Beautiful and then he insinuated that I slept with her and that he would like to sleep with her."

"He said that?" Raine asked shocked.

"Yes." Zelos said proud that Raine was seeing it his way.

"And what did you say in return?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"I told him to watch his mouth, and he didn't so I told him Sheena isn't that type of girl." Zelos stated proudly.

"And then you lifted him off the ground via his neck?" Raine asked hypothetically.

Zelos nodded, not feeling any guilt "No one talks about bedding Sheena-"

"Except for you?" Raine finished his statement, rolling her eyes.

"Exactly." Zelos nodded "Now will you tell me where she went?"

"No. What did you do to get her so mad?" Raine asked.

"Will the questions never stop?" Zelos said dropping his jaw; he thought she would tell him now for sure.

"Not unless you answer them." Raine stated matter-of-factly.

"Alright, Alright." Zelos gave in "When she asked why I strangled the man I told her I was protecting the honor of one of my hunnies. I didn't tell her she was the hunny so she must have assumed I got into a fight over some random girl."

"She's outside." Raine finally told him. As he was rushing for the door she called after him "Choose your words more wisely!"

"I will." He called back and then vanished into the night.


	2. snack crackers

The sun was setting quickly over the horizon when Zelos arrived outside. He could see two figures sitting on the railing watching it set. One of course was Sheena and the other was Genis who was currently holding a tray of snack crackers. Zelos laughed to himself as he leaned on a wall and watched them silently. They were both wearing dress clothes but still sitting there dangling their legs over the balcony like children.

"Are you sure, Genis? That's what happened?" Sheena inquired taking one of the crackers.

"Yeah, from what I heard… but no one tells me anything…" Genis confirmed in a mopey voice "They treat me like I'm a little kid."

"Don't pay them any mind." Sheena said reassuringly and patted him on the back "I know you're not just some little kid. In fact, you act older than Lloyd most of the time." With that they both laughed and then sat there in silence for a while watching the sky.

Zelos spent a bit more time watching the two interact. It must be boring for Genis at this party being the only one his age. But, Genis did volunteer to come to the dinner. He wanted to support the cause of peace and equality. But still it must be boring for a boy of his age at a charity dinner.

Zelos was just about to step forward when he heard Sheena's voice "Hello, Zelos, Are you going to say something or just stand there?"

"I forgot… never sneak up on a ninja…" Zelos said and walked up to them. He sat down on the railing with them. "So you mad at me, Sheena hunny?"

"Genis told me what was going on," Sheena replied. Zelos took it as a no.

"I knew Genis would pull though for me. A true bud." Zelos beamed "And even if he didn't I knew my favorite hunny couldn't stay mad at me for too long."

"Don't push your luck, idiot…" Genis said taking the words out of the ninja's mouth.

"Ow… I thought we were buds…" Zelos said fake flinching at Genis's words.

"Come on, lets get back inside, the dinner is almost over and we should be mingling." Sheena said and started to walk back inside.

The boys got up and followed. Zelos wound up talking to some boring old men about politics. He looked over at Sheena and Genis. 'so much for mingling…' he thought as he watched then sitting off by themselves playing tic-tac-toe on a napkin.

There were then various speeches by different people and rights groups. After a while Genis fell asleep curled up in a chair in between Sheena and Raine. Zelos was sitting next to Sheena and noticed that she looked tired too but she was a bit too old to fall asleep at a dinner party.

After the talking was over Sheena stayed with the sleeping Genis while Zelos and Raine went to shake hands with everyone. After all, Sheena was really only there to help Raine and (thought she wouldn't tell them this) to watch the boys. Raine and Zelos were the important ones tonight, the rights activist and the diplomat. Soon, the crowd had filed out and only a few stragglers remained behind. Shortly after that they left too. Zelos and Raine helped to clean up and the started to head over to Sheena and Genis.

"I'll carry Genis if you want, Raine." Zelos offered, he knew she had worked hard to make things go smoothly tonight.

"Thanks for the offer but then who will carry Sheena?" Raine asked.

Zelos looked down with a smile, Sheena must have fallen asleep when they were cleaning. They looked so cute, Genis and Sheena asleep on chairs in the corner. "I guess I'll carry Sheena and you'll carry the twerp?"

"I guess, just don't do anything funny…" Raine said as she picked up her brother and carried him on her back.

"Would I do something like that?" Zelos asked in an innocently shocked tone. He picked Sheena up bridal style and she subconsciously held onto his neck. "Are you and the little guy sleeping over at my place or going to an Inn?"

"Probably the Inn. We're going out early tomorrow morning and wouldn't want to wake you. Sheena's staying in your guest room right?" Raine asked a bit concerned about her female friend's safety.

"You might as well just call it her room." Zelos stated. "She's been staying over for weeks now, like's my company I guess."

"I think its just because she's doing that business…" Raine said getting a little bit less worried. She remembered how Zelos had defended Sheena before and she doubted he would do any harm to her.

"That too." Zelos smiled "Well, this is where we split ways, my lovely. Make sure to stop by when you get back."

"We'll be back on the day after tomorrow. Tell, Sheena I said good bye." Raine said happily as she started to walk off but then called back "And never call me that again!"

"Got it, night!" Zelos called as he walked towards his mansion.

When he got inside he walked up stairs and put Sheena down on her bed. He didn't know if he should let her fall asleep in her formal dress or try waking her. He chose the latter.

"Sheena, wake up… Sheena Hunny…" He said shaking her gently and yawning "Sheena… wake up… Hunny… Sheena… hun… zzzz" and with that he fell asleep too. He was sitting on the ground with his arm and head on the bed.

What seemed like a few hours later he woke up to the sound of Sebastian's voice "Master Zelos, Miss Sheena. Its morning and there is a package for you."

"Wha… five more minutes… I don't care about a package…" Zelos said tiredly and climbed up so the rest of him was in the bed.

"The package is for Miss Sheena." Sebastian said plainly.

"I said five more minutes… she had a long night last night, let her sl…" He yawned "sleep…"

Sebastian entered the room again what felt like a few moments later "Sir, I know you instructed me to leave you alone, but it is past noon and I must insist you get up."

"Sebastian… go... away…" Zelos said again. He could feel Sheena burrowing into him and hear her yawn a bit.

The next time Sebastian entered the room it really was only a few minutes later and this time he was carrying the bell he usually used to ring for dinner. "Master Wilder, wake up…"

"Noooo" Zelos whined.

"Have it your way, then." Sebastian said and started to ring the bell loudly right over the bad.

"Woah!" Both of them woke with a start.

Sheena looked around the room in a daze for a moment. First she noticed that she was still in her dress clothes with her hair up. Then she noticed that the sun was high in the afternoon sky. Then she noticed that she was in the bed with Zelos. 'In the bed with Zelos!' she thought in shock. "What's going on, Chosen?" She asked angrily getting out of the bed.

"I.. I don't know…" Zelos said lying back down and burring himself into the covers. "Maybe you finally came to your senses last night…" he yawned.

Sheena was seeing red and was about to kill the tired red-head when Sebastian spoke up from the doorway. "Don't worry Miss Sheena, I can assure you he was sleeping on the floor until this morning, he crawled into it when I tried to wake you two up. But don't ask me why he was sleeping on the floor in your room…"

"As for your information, I was trying to wake Sheena up so she could change into her pajamas instead of sleeping in formal clothes." He explained "So much for that plan."

"Did I fall asleep at the party? Oh no, was Raine upset?" Sheena asked forgetting she was mad at Zelos.

"Nah. You fell asleep after all the guest were gone." Zelos said brushing off her worry "You should thank me for carrying you home."

Sheena opened her mouth to speak but Sebastian beat her to it. "Before you get into your scheduled pre-breakfast fight, there is a message for Miss Sheena." He said and held up a small envelope.


	3. the note

Sheena sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed so she was facing Sebastian. "Thank you." She said taking the envelope and opening it.

Zelos sat up and scrambled so he was kneeling behind her and looking over her shoulder. "Can I see?"

"No, it's my mail." Sheena said moving the letter so he couldn't get a good look at it. She didn't even get to read the first letter on the page and he was already bothering her.

"What's it say Sheena?" Zelos asked and reached around Sheena and snatched at the letter.

"Maybe I'd tell you what it says if you'd actually let me read it." She said in a rather irritated tone. She tried to push Zelos off of her with one hand and held the letter out of his reach with the other.

"I just want to see who it's from." Zelos said leaning on Sheena in an attempt to reach the paper. This ended with them both on the ground with Zelos sitting on Sheena holding the letter proudly.

"Get off of me you Idiot!" Sheena yelled and struggled but Zelos was heavier than her so it was to no avail. "Get off!"

Zelos simply grabbed a pillow that had fallen off of the bed when they had and covered her head with it to muffle her voice. Seeing as her arms were being held down at her sides in the tangle of blankets she couldn't do anything about it. Zelos then began to read the letter over the mumbles of Sheena's yelling. "_My dear friend Sheena_, _I know I've barely been gone a day but I have a favor to ask of you. It appears that I'll be stuck on business a bit longer than I planned. My brother is already bored. I'll be sending him back to Meltokio in a day or so. I'm sure you won't mind looking after him. _

_Thank you. Love, Raine._" Zelos stood up and then extended a hand to help Sheena up.

She grudgingly took it and once she was on her feet she snatched the letter back and reread it to make sure Zelos had actually read it accurately.

"I love how no one ever asks me anything. This is my house after all." Zelos complained.

"Well, I don't think Raine would let you take care of Genis." Sheena said and looked in the mirror at her horribly messy hair.

"Why not! I could take care of a child. I'd make a great father…" Zelos continued and pouted.

"Well, you do play with the children in town…" Sheena admitted reluctantly "But I'm not sure you would be able to do the important stuff. You wouldn't be willing to lose your beauty sleep to take care of a child. And anyway, you call Genis a twerp all the time and you two rarely get along well."

"Alright, so maybe I'm a little hard on the twerp but if there ever is an heir to the Wilder throne I would take full responsibility for it and take care of it without complaint." Zelos said proudly but then he gave Sheena a seductive smirk "But to become a father I would need to take a lovely woman as my wife. Perhaps you would li"

"Don't even start with me, stupid ex-chosen. I don't want to hear it." Sheena said after giving Zelos a punch to the face.

"I was just going to ask if perhaps you would like breakfast!" Zelos quickly lied.

"I doubt that sir." Sebastian said, reminding them he was still in the room. "And not to be disrespectful but it's already late afternoon and I have that picnic lunch packed just like you asked for."

"Picnic lunch?" Sheena questioned. "Zelos?"

"Well, seeing as this is our first day in a while that we are alone and have no plans I thought it might be nice to have a little picnic." Zelos said as if he was confident she would love the idea.

"No." Sheena answered simply.

"Alright." Zelos said calmly "If my favorite hunny won't spend just a little time with me I guess I could invite all my other hunnies over for a sleep over… tomorrow. Oh, wait, Genis will be here then. Well, I'm sure the twerp won't mind. Actually this might be a good thing. I'm sure my hunnies could make a man out of that little runt."

"Alright," Sheena gave in with a sigh "I'll go. Just no funny stuff." She warned him.

"See you downstairs in a few minutes." He said running happily out the door. He then stuck his head back in "Wear your traveling outfit." And then he was gone again.

The summoner sighed.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Miss Sheena?" the butler asked upon seeing the look on her face.

"No, thank you." She said and started to run a brush through her hair.

"Very well." He said with a small bow and left the room.

After a few minutes they met up in the living room. They were both dressed the way they used to dress on their journey.

"Lets get a move on. We should eat lunch soon or we'll spoil our appetites for diner." Zelos said holding his hand out to her "I have reservations."

"Zelos, I agreed to go on a PICNIC with you, not diner too." Sheena said crossing her arms over her chest "Deals off."

"Well, then, if you'll excuse me it looks like I have a party to plan. I hope Genis packs some nice pajamas…" Zelos said as if it was the most normal thin in the world.

"Alright. I'll do this for Genis." Sheena sighed again.

Zelos simply made a grabbing motion with his still out held hand. Sheena gave him her hand to hold reluctantly and he smiled. The swordsman picked up the picnic basked with his free hand and they were off.

"Can't we picnic somewhere else?" Sheena whined as Zelos spread the blanket out across the ground in Meltokio square.

"Nope, I like it here." He said with a smile.

Sheena plopped down on the blanket. She continued to complain as Zelos sat down next to her and started to take food out of the basket "Zelos… people are going to see us…"

No sooner had she spoke than a snobbly looking girl walked up to them. "Oh, fancy seeing you here, Chosen. Are you having a picnic?" She asked completely ignoring Sheena's presence.

"Yes, We were just about to eat so if" Zelos said politely but was inturupted.

"I would love to join you." She said happily sitting down.

"Actually, I was planning on it just being Sheena and I." Zelos said grabbing Sheena by the arm and pulling her into a playful embrace to which her only response was a low hiss.

"Her? I thought she was a servant…" The girl said with eyes wide from shock.

"Servant?" Zelos laughed "Sheena's no servant. She's a guest at my home and the love of my life."

"She's one of you hunnies?" She girl asked still shocked.

"No, She's my violent demonic bashee." Zelos corrected the girl and then smiled over at Sheena. Her hands were balled into fist and her teeth were gritted.

"Oh… well…" The girl said in a confused tone "Perhaps you would like to join me for dinner tonight, Chosen?"

"Sorry, hunny." Zelos said squeezing Sheena tight "I'm taking Sheena out for dinner tonight."

"Well then, Sheena is a very lucky girl." The girl got up sounding frustrated "Good day, Chosen. Good Day, Banshee." And then she was gone.

"Now, that wasn't so hard was it Sheena hunny?" Zelos asked with a smile and released her.

"I hate this stupid deal of ours and I hate you." She said angrily and picked up a sandwich and started eating.

"Sheeeeena." He whined "You can hate me but you'll always be my favorite hunny."

"Why don't you ever leave me alone?" Sheena asked in frustration.

"Because you're beautiful and smart and gentle and a tough fighter and agile and flexible and well endowed and I bet you'd be good at" He was counting on his fingers when Sheena punched him in the face.

"Is that all you think about you stupid philander!" She said angrily. If she didn't have Genis's innocents on her shoulders she would have kicked him and went back to the house.

"No, I also think about how beautiful your eyes are and how they shimmer in the moon light. And I think about how your hair looks in the rain. And how my heart beats faster when you smile. And how you toss in your sleep" He started listing the things he liked about her, counting on his fingers again.

He was stopped by a slap across the face "That's for watching me sleep. You should watch what you say or you'll lose your good looks by dinner, Idiot." She took another bight of her sandwich.

"You know what I like best about you Sheena?" He asked pouring a glass of lemonade for himself.

"I'm not sure I want to know Zelos." Sheena stated wearily.

"That's it! You call me Zelos! That's my favorite thing!" He said happily taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, that was better than what I expected…. So, you like the fact that I call you Zelos? If every guy liked a girl just because she knew his name then"

"No, its not just that you know my name, it's the fact that you're not afraid to say it. Every one else calls me chosen or sir or master Zelos." He elaborated. "Of course our friends call me by my first name too but it's different."

"How is it any different?" Sheena asked tilting her head.

"Well, you're the only one who I could imagine laying on a beach under the stars screaming my name in pleasure while we" He was cut of by yet another punch to the face.

"Do you always have to be such a pervert! Genis said that you fought that man last night for saying thing like that but then the next day you say things like that yourself!" She said angrily "It makes no sense!"

"Well, It was different. He said those things out of lust!" Zelos countered.

"And what are you saying them out of? Innocence?" Sheena asked sarcastically.

"Love… some lust… But mostly love." Zelos said as if it was simple.

"Oh. Well that makes it alright doesn't it?" Sheena said sarcastically.

"Yes, It does." Zelos said seriously. "I'll admit, I would go to bed with any girl in Symphonia… But I only want to wake up with you, Sheena hunny."

Sheena crossed her arms over her chest. She looked away and didn't say anything.

"How about I make you a deal for tonight, Hunny? For me, no more flirting with other girls and I promise not to expose the twerp to any indecent things when he gets here, and for you no more hitting punching kicking or harming me in anyway and you go along with what ever I say." He suggested.

"No." Sheena scoffed "I'm not going to go along with anything."

"Well, then. Looks like I need to turn my house into a Harem before the twerp gets here…" Zelos said raising an eyebrow.

"Alright. I agree. But promise nothing too outrageous." Sheena said looking tired and annoyed.

"Deal. You have my word." He said putting out his hand. Sheena reached out and shook it. "Good. Now, let's get home so you can get ready for dinner tonight."

"I don't think I have a choice…" Sheena said reluctantly.

"Nope." Zelos said happily and packed up the food and the blanket. He stood up and held his free hand out to Sheena. She used it to stand up but to her surprise he didn't let go.

"Ok, I'm standing up. You can let go." She said trying to pull her hand away.

"Nuh-uh. It's not every day you have to be nice to me. I say we walk home holding hands." He smiled at her and pulled her closer.

Sheena sighed "Its going to be a long night…"

"I can only hope." Zelos said with a sly smile.

"Is it your mission in life to make me miserable?" Sheena asked a bit frustrated but not acting on it.

"Sheeeena… am I really that horrible to you? I mean, I'm not ugly or stupid or cruel…" He said with a pout.

"But you are perverted and annoying…" Sheena responded while rolling her eyes.

"Ow. Sheeeena." He whined in fake pain. "Your comments are like arrows through my heart."

"Oh you have a heart?" Sheena said in mock shock.

"Yes, and it's broken thanks to you." Zelos said with a small smile.

Sheena rolled her eyes again "You really are too much you know."

"I know." Zelos said smiling at Sheena. "You'll find a new dress in your room, I had it made specially for you. Wear that tonight."

"If I must." She said opening the door. Sebastian was standing in the living room.

"Master Zelos, Miss Sheena." She gave a small bow. "How was your luch?"

"Good, thank you Sebastian." Sheena nodded.

"Yes, it was good." Zelos agreed. He then squeezed Sheena's hand "You should go get ready. We can leave as soon as your dressed." He leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Sebastian's eyes widened. He pretended to dust the arm of a chair so they wouldn't see him glancing over.

"Don't push it, you stupid ex-chosen." She said and pulled her hand from his and headed up stairs.

"I love you too, hunny." He called after her sarcastically. When she was out of ear shot he looked sort of starry-eyed and smiled vacantly.

"You are going out this evening?" Sebastian asked snapping Zelos out of his daydream.

"Yes. I'm taking my hunny out to dinner." He said with a smile.

"Miss Sheena?" Sebstain asked hoping he wasn't stepping out of line and being to brazen.

"Of course. Oh, and later on if some strange things are happening just go along with it." He said before rushing up the stairs to his room.

"I don't get paid enough for this…" Sebastian sighed and walked off into the kitchen.


	4. red and gray dress

"Come out here and let me see." Zelos whined at Sheena's door.

"Nooo. I look stupid." She said peeking out of the small open crack between the door and the wall.

"Sheeeeeeena." He said in a whining tone "Pleeeeeeeaaaaaase come out. I wanna see."

Sheena reluctantly opened the door and came out. "I look like a doll… I hate this dress."

"I think you look esquzite. Spin around and let me see the whole dress." He said looking up and down at the dress he had gotten made for her. It was charcoal and burgundy; he had always liked those colors on her. It was poofy at the bottom and tight at the top like the fashion dresses all of the women wore in Meltokio. It was a bit low cut but he knew that if he had it made too low cut she wouldn't wear it. "Turn around and let me see the back."

"Zelos… I look stupid…." She whined but obediently turned around.

"You look beautiful. Nothing could look stupid on you." He reassured her. He looked at the back of the dress which was a corset tied in black ribbon to match the one that tied her hair in a bun. Zelos then put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around "Let's go."

"Do I have to wear this?" Sheena asked looking down at her dress.

"Yes. It was made just for you." Zelos frowned. He took her by the arm. "I think you look great."

"I don't care…" She said frustrated but aloud herself to be lead into the living room.

"If it makes any difference, I think the dress is very nice." Sebastian said and opened the door for them.

"Thank you, Sebastian…" Sheena said quietly before she was dragged out the door by the red-head.

"Alright, Sheena hunny. I just want to remind you of our deal. You have to go along with what I say." Zelos started cautiously "It would be best if you started referring to me as darling and not getting angry when I call you hunny."

"And why is that?" Sheena asked curious and angry.

"You'll see." The ex-chosen said in a sing song voice.

By this time they had reached the ball room. Zelos held the door open for her. The man behind the counter walked over to the door. "Master Chosen! What a pleasure. And May I say your wife is more beautiful than you described." He took Sheena's hand and kissed it. "Right this way, Right this way. I will show you to your table myself."

He led them to a table for two and as soon has he was gone Sheena glare over at Zelos "What have you done?"

"So, I told a few people that we were married. Big deal." Zelos said and took a drink of water from his glass.

Before Sheena could say anything a middle aged woman rushed over to the table "Chosen! I didn't know you were getting married. Why wasn't I invited to the wedding?" She asked jokingly.

Zelos laughed "We had a small wedding in Mizuho. That's where my Sheena is from. We only had family."

"Oh it sounds lovely." She said dreamily and then turned to Sheena "Oh, and if you aren't the sweetest little thing! Beautiful, beautiful girl. The chosen is very lucky. That dress is beautiful." She said showering her with compliments.

"Thank you. Zelos had it made for me." She said trying to be nice. She was then elbowed in the ribs. She then added "Isn't that right… d-darling?"

"Yes, Hunny. Only the best for you." Zelos smiled. He liked this even if it was just pretending.

"Oh, you two are just darling. Congratulations." The women said clasping her hands together "May you have a long and happy marriage."

"Thank you, I'm sure we will." Zelos said with a nod. The women then went back to her table.

"I can't believe you." Sheena said leaning closer to Zelos so she could yell at him.

Before Zelos could say anything the mad from the charity dinner appeared at the table "Chosen, May I have a word with you?"

Zelos looked suspicious but then nodded. "I'll be back shortly my love." He kissed her cheek quickly before she could complain "I'll be counting the moments."

Before Sheena could register what had happened Zelos and the ban had walked out to the balcony.

"Chosen, I wanted to apologize for last night. I didn't know she was your wife. I was out of line." The man said shyly not wanting to be strangled again.

"You were out of line. But I forgive you." Zelos said with a small smile.

"I was so surprised to hear that you had settled down." The man added a bit more openly.

"Love makes people do strange things." Zelos said quickly "Speaking of love I think my heart will break if I cannot gaze upon my love's beautiful face. Excue me." Zelos said and went back to the table. "Miss me?"

"No." Sheena responded with a laugh "What did that jerk want?"

"He wanted to apologize and tell me how shock he was that we were married." Zelos said and started to butter a piece of bread.

"Not half as socked as I was, I bet." Sheena said annoyed.

Zelos laughed. He ate the bread quickly then stood up "Why don't we dance while we wait for our dinner?"

"Must we?" Sheena asked with a sigh.

"Of course." He said pulling her out of her chair and onto the dance floor. He was leading her about in the dance and she was following quite well "You are as graceful on the dance floor as you are on the battle field."

"I had to do some dancing in festivals in Mizuho." Sheena explained. "But not dancing like this. I've never ballroom danced before."

Zelos smiled and pulled her a bit closer as the song sped up "There's a first time for everything."

Sheena hadn't picked up on his suggestive tone because she was doing her best to keep in step with the music.

"Are you miserable?" He asked watching her face as she counted the steps.

"Yes. But I feel I'm doing a good job at hiding it." She said still concentrating.

"May I have a kiss?" Zelos asked smiling to himself as he watched her expression.

"That reminds me, I forgot to yell at you for kissing me on the cheek. You jerk." She suddenly tripped a bit as she got angry.

Zelos caught her. "If you let me lead you won't have to count the steps like that." He straightened her out and held her closely. "Feel the movement of my body and just listen to the music… Let me do the work."

"The music sped up again." Sheena said as if that justified her tripping before.

"I think our food is almost done. After this song we can sit down if you want." He said letting her choose even though he like having her this close to him.

"Thank you. I'm getting tired of dancing." Sheena said a bit zoned out.

When the song ended they went back to the table and sat down. Their dinner came and they ate without much conversation. After a while a young girl came up to the table.

"Chosen? May I ask you a favor?" She said right away. She was younger than Sheena and she looked nervous.

"Anything, hunny. What is it?" Zelos asked smiling. He seemed to know the girl.

"Could I possibly stay at your house tonight? I don't know if you want the night alone with your wife…" She said her voice a bit shakey.

"No, you know you're always welcome. You're not hurt right?" Zelos asked putting his hand on her arm causing her to jump a little.

"No, I'm fine." The girl reassured him with a nod.

"Your brother too?" Zelos asked.

"Yes. He can come too right?" The girl asked.

"Of course." Zelos nodded with a kind smile. "Sheena and I were just finishing our meal. We'll leave in a minute. Is you brother outside?"

"Uh huh. I'm sorry to be a burden Chosen." She said meekly.

"No trouble at all." Zelos said and finished the last of his meal.

Sheena had been think that she recognized the girl from somewhere and then it clicked. She was one of the children from the town that Zelos would tell stories to and play tag with. The girl was wearing nice clothes and looked clean. Sheena wondered why she needed a place to stay.

After a moment or two they had finished eating and paid the bill. Outside they say a young boy sitting on the steps.

"Chosen!" He said happily as Zelos ruffled his hair.

"How would you like to stay over at my house tonight?" Zelos asked the child in a kind tone.

The boy nodded "Mommy and Daddy are yelling again…."

"Ok then, lets go, its much to late for you to be up. Don't you two have a bedtime?" he lifted the boy onto his shoulders and they walked back to the mansion.

Sheena didn't often see this side of Zelos. He was so caring toward these two children and by the way they all acted it seemed this happened often. Perhaps Zelos would make a good father.

"Sebastian?" Zelos called as they entered the house. "Could you prepare the guest room? We have company."

The butler seemed to understand right away. "Where shall every one be sleeping, sir?"

"The children in the spare room and Sheena and I in my room." Zelos said and placed the boy down off of his shoulders.

"May I have a word with you?" Sheena asked trying not to sound angry infront of the children "Kitchen, Now."

Zelos followed her into the kitchen. "What is it Hunny?"

"I am not going to sleep in your room." Shee said angrily but not loud "I'll sleep on the couch."

"Now, don't you think the children will find it strange that my wife sleep on the couch?" Zelos asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not your wife, Zelos." She hissed.

"Sheeeeena" He whined but then put a hand on her shoulder and said seriously. "These kids have a rough home life, their parents fight all the time. I'm… their stability… I don't want them to think I'm falling apart too. It's just for one night, Sheena."

She sighed. "Alright, but no funny business."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said with a smile and led her out of the kitchen.

"Is something wrong, Chosen?" the young girl asked.

"Nope, Sheena just wanted to ask me something." He said smoothing the girl's hair. "I'm going to go and check on something. Hunny, will you tuck them in?"

"Sure." Sheena nodded. She started walking upstairs and to her surprise the little boy held onto her hand.

When they got to the top if the stairs Sheen opened the door to what was normally her room. Sebastian had cleaned it up so it looked like it was just a guest room. "Well, Its time you two got to bed…" Sheena said pulling down the covers and letting the children crawl under them. She then covered them up and made sure they had enough blankets. "Are you two comfy?"

"Yes, thank you." The girl said.

"And you?" Sheena prompted the boy softly.

"Yes, I'm alright…" He answered. Without thinking Sheena gave each child a kiss on the forehead. She was about to leave when she heard the girl call to her in a tired little voice.

"Mrs. Wilder?"

"Yes?" Sheena said turning around. She could not believe she was answering to that title.

"Do you love the Chosen?" The girl asked with a yawn.

"Everyone loves the Chosen." Sheena gave a distant reply.

"He loves you most…" The boy added.

"And how do you know that?" Sheena asked curiously.

"He said so." The boy responded plainly.

"Do you love him most?" The girl asked again.

"Yes, that's why I married him." Sheena lied softly "Now go to sleep. It's late."

"Good night, Mrs. Chosen." The boy said with a yawn.

"See you in the morning, Mrs. Wilder." The girl added.

"Good night…" Sheena said closing the door. She turned around to see Zelos peek his head out of his bed room.

"Are they asleep?" He asked in a whisper as she approached the door.

"Practically." Sheena responded with a yawn.

"You sound tired yourself…" Zelos added and then yawned too.

"I could say the same to you." Sheena said. She noticed Zelos had changed into his pajamas. "Shoot. I don't have a change of clothes and I don't want to wake the kids up…."

"I had Sebastian get some pajama's from your drawer." Zelos said and handed her a nightgown. She was glad that Sebastian had gotten the nightgown and not Zelos. She went into the bathroom and changed out of her dress.

When she came out a certain someone was laying across the bed. "Zel, I know I am not sleeping on the floor tonight."

"Who said anything about the floor?" Zelos questioned making room for her next to him on the bed.

"No, no way." She said folding her arms across her chest.

"Why not?" Zelos asked "I won't do anything you don't want me to."

"I don't want you to sleep in the same bed as me." Sheena said seriously.

"Why not? Haven't I proved myself?" Zelos questioned, furrowing his brow "I love you Sheeeeeena."

"No, you love making love." Sheena corrected, "Off the bed now."

"Sheeeeeeeena! I promise I'll be good…" Zelos begged. "Wait, I know. I'll sleep on top of the covers and you can sleep underneath and that way there will be a layer between us."

"Well… alright…" Sheena said reluctantly and crawled under the covers. "Who are those kids?" she asked after a few minutes.

"They're from around here. I look after them sometimes." Zelos said in a tired voice.

"They really seem to look up to you…" Sheena said with a yawn. She lay there in silence. The only noise was Zelos's teeth chattering. She could feel him shivering.

"Are you cold?" Sheena asked him quietly.

"N-N-No… N-Not at-t all." He lied but the chattering of his teeth told the real truth that he was frozen.

"You can come under the covers." Sheena said reluctantly.

"T-thank y-y-you." He said and crawled under the blankets. They both felt warmer.

"Stay on your side…" Sheena said as she fell asleep.

Zelos stayed awake for a while longer. He was watching Sheena move in her sleep. She started to move closer into him. He kept his hands at his sides do he couldn't be blamed for her touching him.

"Zelos… do you really love me most?" she spoke in her sleep.

"Of course, hunny." He said shocked that she would ask that, even in her sleep. "I've always loved you most."

"I love you… but only when you're not being a jerk…" she said her voice slurred with sleep.

"That's good to hear. I'll try to be a jerk less often." He laughed and she cuddled into him.

"Stupid chosen…" she yawned "Stupid Zelos…"

"You're even demonic in your sleep…" he smiled. He couldn't resist, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her protectively close.

"Zelos…" she whispered in her sleep and held onto him tighter.

"I love it when you say my name." He said and pressed his lips to her forehead. He savored the smell of her hair and she warmth of her embrace because he knew her love for him wouldn't last beyond sun rise. "I'm probably gonna get punched in the morning…" And with that happy though in mind the ex-chosen drifted into sleep.


	5. braids

The chosen woke up the next morning and gently pried himself from Sheena's grip. He smoothed her hair and she made a small yawning noise. Zelos smiled and stooped down to give her a small kiss on the cheek before he got up and picked out clothes. When he came out of the bathroom after getting changed he saw Sheena's barely awake eyes staring at him.

"Good Morning, Hunny." He said in a sing song voice.

"Don't call me that" Was her only response. Zelos started to comb his hair in the mirror and he could see Sheena's reflection rolling over in the bed attempting to fall back asleep.

"Looks like somebody's tired." Zelos said and then walked over to the bed and sat down. He put his hand on what he thought was probably sheena's shoulder but he couldn't tell because she was completely under the covers. "How about I'll bring the kids home and you can get some rest? Sound good?"

"Thank you Zelos." She grumbled from under the covers.

"See you in a while then." He said rubbing her shoulder through the covers before getting up and leaving.

"Good morning, Chosen!" He was greeted by the young boy when he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Where is Mrs. Chosen?"

"She's upstairs in bed." Zelos said simply.

"You're going to let her sleep late?" The girl asked, making her presence known.

"Yes. She's not a morning person… and she's cute when she sleeps." Zelos explained and started walking into the living room. "And she needs her rest. We're going to have a boy a little older than you two to take care of for a while."

"Chosen Junior?" the little boy asked.

Zelos chuckled "No, you know I don't have a son. Its friend's little brother. She's away on important business so Sheena agreed to take care of him for her."

"The half elf?" The girl asked sounding interested.

"Yes. But I don't see why that should matter or not." Zelos said a bit scolding. "Well, I guess we should get you two home."

"What about Mrs. Chosen? Won't she get frighten if he wakes up and no ones home?" The little boy asked sounding concerned.

"No, she'll be fine. And just to make sure…" Zelos humored the child "Sebastian!"

The butter came out of the kitchen "Yes, master Zelos."

"If the mistress if the house wakes up and I'm not home yet make sure she's alright." Zelos said winking at the boy who smiled and added.

"You should bring Mrs. Chosen breakfast." He suggested happily.

"I will make sure that Miss Sheena has everything she needs." He played along. He bowed and left the room.

"You see, He'll take good care of Sheena upon my absence." Zelos nodded and lead the way out of the house.

When they were on the street a women ran up to them "Chosen! I heard that you were married! Is that true?"

"Yes, my rosebud. I'm sorry but the rumors were true." Zelos said politely.

"Oh." The women didn't even try to hide her disappointment "Where is your wife now?" She asked suspiciously and peered around. It was as if she thought Zelos was playing some sort of prank.

"I do believe that she is still slumbering in my bed." Zelos said suavely.

"Oh." The girl said sounding even more disappointed. "Congratulations."

Zelos sensed the bitterness in her tone. "Don't worry Hunny. I think I heard that someone has a crush on you." He said sing-songily.

"Oh! Don't tell me who! I want to be surprised!" She said happily and began to rush off "Good bye Chosen!"

"Good bye and good Luck." Zelos called after her with a smile. He then felt a pull at his pant leg "Hmm?"

"Chosen, do you and Mrs. Chosen ever fight?" The little boy asked.

"Yes. We fight all the time." Zelos smiled then added "But that doesn't mean we don't love each other."

"You fight about girls right?" The girl said knowingly.

"Sometimes. Why?" Zelos was starting to feel concerned for his little friend.

"Well, you're always flirting." The girl said plainly.

"Yes. But Sheena's my favorite hunny." Zelos explained "None of the other girls really matter. They're just for fun and to annoy Sheena."

"Why do you like to annoy her?" The boy asked.

"I dunno, I guess because she pays more attention to me if I'm bothering her." Zelos said thoughtfully.

"Maybe she would pay attention to you if you were nice to her." The boy suggested unsurely.

"She said she liked you best." The girl added distractedly.

"Hmm? Likes me best?" Zelos asked suddenly very alert.

"Yeah, I asked her last night when she tucked us in. She said that she liked you best or else she wouldn't marry you." The girl said rather blandly.

"Oh." Zelos sounded kind of confused. By this time they had reached the door to the children's house. "Well, you know where to find me if you need me."

"Bye Chosen." The girl said.

"Bye Bye. Tell Mrs. Chosen and 'Bastian I said bye!" The little boy said and hugged Zelos.

"Alright." Zelos chuckled and gave the boy a small hug in return.

As Zelos walked home he stopped and picked some flowers. They were purple and reminded him of Sheena. He hummed happily as he walked.

Meanwhile Sheena was waking up. "Zelos!" She called tiredly "Zelos! Come in here!"

"Master Zelos is out at the moment, Miss Sheena. Or should I say Mrs. Chosen?" Sebastian from outside the door. There was a bit of dry sarcasm to his voice.

"No, not you too, Sebastian…" Sheena whined. "Zel, is out? Oh yeah... the kids."

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Sebastian asked.

"No. I'm fine. Its just a bit cold in here and I was going to ask Zelos to go get me a change of clothes." Sheena said still in bed.

"I could fetch them for you, Miss Sheena." Sebastain offered.

"Thank you." Sheena said getting out of bed. She quickly found one of Zelos's robes and put it on. She then lay on the bed and to wait until Sebastian got back with some clothes.

"Sebastian!" the red-headed man of the house called as he entered "Is Sheena up yet?"

"Yes, she just woke up. I'm fetching some clothes for her now." The butler said his hand on the doorknob to Sheena's room.

"Oh, I can do that." Zelos said running up the stairs and beating Sebastian to the door. "Leave it to me."

"As you wish." Sebastian said and headed down stairs to the kitchen.

Zelos quickly picked out some clothes from Sheena's drawer and then went down the hall. Without knocking he opened the door and walked in.

Sheena was laying on the bed wearing his robe, her eyes were closed and she looked half asleep.

"I see you've made yourself at home, Sheena, my love." Zelos said smiling "And that robe looks better on you than it ever did on me."

Sheena opened her eyes. "You should knock."

"It's my room, Hunny." Zelos informed her "I brought you some clothes. You should go change; we don't know when Genis will show up."

"Uh huh." Sheena said and got up pulling Zelos's robe tighter around her and grabbing the clothes he picked out. Zelos sat on the edge of the bed and waited for her to come out. She did a moment late carrying his robe in her hand. With out saying anything she hung it back up in his closet.

"Are you sleeping in here again tonight?" Zelos asked as Sheena moved tiredly arounf the room to the mirror.

"Why would I do that?" She asked as she combed her hair.

"That way the twerp could sleep in the guest room." Zelos reminded her.

"Why don't you let Genis sleep in your room?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why don't you let him sleep in your's?" He asked laying down on the bed with his feet hanging over.

Sheena plopped down next to him "Well, I guess I can trust you… You didn't do anything last night… But Martel help me if you do, you'll be sleeping on the couch with a broken leg."

"Gotcha." He said and then rolled over onto his side a little so he could look at her. "What do you want to do until the twerp gets here?"

"I don't know… what ever you don't want to do." She said bitterly.

Zelos remembered what she had said last night and laughed. How could she say one thing and then another so quickly. And she used to call him moody. "I got picked these for you." He said handing her the flowers.

"Why?" She asked looking at them. She wouldn't say it but they were pretty.

"Because I love you and I can't get you out of my mind." He said plainly with a smirk on his face.

Sheena didn't say anything but she sniffed the flowers and gave a small smile which she quickly hid. That was thanks enough for Zelos. He got up and looked down at Sheena who was still lazing on the bed playing with the flowers. "do you hate me for last night?" He asked.

"Yes. It was a stupid thing to do. Now, every one will think I'm your wife unless we have a fake divorce." She said sounding zoned out.

"I don't want to fake divorce you. I want to stay together and fake be in love and fake grow old with you." Zelos joked with his back turned to Sheena.

"Someone will figure out you were lying eventually." Sheena stated as she stood up.

"Maybe if you fake loved me back…" He suggested with a seductive smirk on his face.

"I'm no good at pretending…" Sheena said as she walked a bit closer to him. Her face was hard to read.

"Then we don't have to pretend." Zelos said and pulled Sheena up to him and kissed her on the mouth. She was too shocked to punch him.

"Woah." Said a young half elf as he appeared in the door way. "You should really try shutting the door if you're going to do then when you're expecting house guest."

"Genis. You're here." Sheena said still in shock as she pushed Zelos off of her.

"Glad to see you got here alright." Zelos added, smiling at the fact he wasn't a bloody pulp on the floor.

"Dinner is served." Sebastian called from down stairs.

"Good. I haven't eaten all day." Sheena said and started walking downstairs. The boys followed.

They ate dinner pretty much in silence. Awkward silence. Genis mentioned a few things about how his sister was doing but that was all.

When they had finished eating they went out into the living room. Genis let out a little yawn. "You'll be sleeping in the guest room, Genis." Sheena told him and ruffled his hair.

"Where will you be?" He asked her suspiciously.

"Zelos's room." She told him a bit hesitantly.

"And where is Zelos going to sleep?" Genis questioned raising an eyebrow.

"… Zelos's room" Sheena said with a pause.

"…no way." Genis said in shock "Are you feeling ok Sheena? Do you have a fever?"

"I'm fine, Its just" Sheena started to explain but was stopped by Zelos who covered her mouth and hugged her with his free hand.

"We got married!" He said using his sing song tone, again.

Sheena bit his hand "We did not!" She then kicked him.

"Well, not technically but…" Zelos said and didn't finish.

"But nothing you stupid chosen." Sheena said angrily.

Before they started really fighting Genis rolled his eyes "I'm too tired for this. See you guys in the morning."

"Good night." Zelos said as Genis headed up the stairs.

"I think I'm going to bed too." Sheena said and followed the half elf.

"I'll come too, then." Zelos said and followed suit.

Genis went into the guest room and Sheena and Zelos went into Zelos's room. "You can get changed first." He told her and he sat down and took off his shoes while Sheena got changed in the bathroom.

When she was in her pajamas he went into the bathroom and got changed. When he came back Sheena was sprawled across the bed face down. "I'm not tired…" she admitted.

"I know what we could do to pass the time." He said suggestively.

"Pervert!" Sheena yelled and threw a pillow at him.

"Sheeeeeeeena!" He said catching the pillow and then plopping on the bed next to her. "I was going to say I could braid your hair." He lied.

"You know how to braid hair?" She laughed and looked up at him.

"I used to braid Seles's hair when we were kids. It's not hard." He shrugged and reached over to his bedside table and got a brush. "Here, sit up."

Sheena obeyed and Zelos turned her so she had her back facing him and started brushing her hair.

"Wow, it doesn't hurt at all. I didn't think you'd be so gentle…" Sheena said surprised that Zelos could work the comb through her tangled hair.

"What can I say, I have the gentle hands of a healer." He smiled and brushed her hair softly, little by little. He was purposely taking more time than he needed to. Once he had all of the knots out he made two equal braids, one on each side of her head.

"You're good at that…" Sheena admitted as she looked into the hand mirror from the nightstand. He undid the braids and combed her hair through again. After he had combed it again he put the brush down and started rubbing Sheena's shoulders.

She pulled away "Zelos!"

"Sheeeeeeeeeeena" He said pulling her into his reach again "You're very tense. You'll never be able to sleep."

"Alright…" Sheena said reluctantly and let him start to rub her shoulders again. She leaned her head back. She could feel him loosening her muscles. She unintentionally let out a little gasp.

"Does that feel good, Sheena hunny?" Zelos asked with a laugh. She blushed. "Lay down."

"What! No." Sheena said but didn't pull away.

"Come on." He said and pushed her onto her stomach. "I'll give you a full massage."

"I dunno…" She said and tried to move.

"Sheeeeeeeeeena." He whined and held onto her arm.

"Alright, just watch your hands." Sheena warned.

Zelos then straddled her. She immediately tried to get out from under him. "Just relax. I'll watch my hands." She held still after that. Zelos rubbed her shoulders a bit more before moving to her back. She had closed her eyes and started to relax.

"I'm not even going to ask how you got so good at this…" Sheena said dreamily "I don't think I want to know."

Zelos laughed and moved down her back a little more. He found a spot where she had some tension and started working it out. This caused Sheena to jump a little which was difficult due to the fact Zelos was sitting on her. Zelos gave a small laugh. He moved his hands down a little bit more. She was starting to shift with his movements and make small incomprehensible noises to signal what felt good and what didn't. Zelos started to move his hands down to her lower back. Sheena then snapped herself out of it.

"Off." She demanded as if he was a dog who had climbed onto the sofa.

"But I didn't even do anything bad, yet!" Zelos protested.

"Exactly. Let's quit while we're ahead." She said and pushed him off of her. She then climbed under the covers.

Zelos did the same on the other side of the bed. "You said 'quit while we're ahead'. Does that mean you like the massage?" Zelos asked confidently.

"Don't flatter yourself." Sheena said drolly and yawned "But it did make me sleepy…" She admitted and closed her eyes.

"The faster you get to sleep the faster you can have fond dreams of me." Zelos jested.

"I said quit while you're ahead…" Sheena said and then drifted off the sleep.

Zelos laughed and then looked at Sheena for a moment before wrapping his arms around her sleeping form. Chances were they would have woken up like this anyway.


	6. A ring?

Thanks to all reviewers.

StrawberryEggs: About the whole black mail thing. I think you'll see why he did that in this chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Hunny…" Zelos shook Sheena gently. "Wake up, we're going to Mizuho today, remember"  
"What?" Sheena asked opening her eyes.  
"Well… that's right… I never told you…" Zelos said thinking back "Orochi sent a message saying that he wanted you to come home for something. I sent a message back saying you'd come today… I kinda forgot about it"  
"You stupid chosen!" She said and lept out of bed. "What if something happened"  
Zelos sighed "Nothing happened. He wrote that you shouldn't worry and to come at your convenience." "Arg. I can't believe you!" Sheena said grabbing his robe off of the back of the door and sliding it over her shoulders before leaving the room.  
"I know you like my style but you should ask before you use my things!" Zelos called after her and received no answer "I was only kidding!" He called and again no answer "Sheeeeeeeena!" He whined and followed her out of the room. Sheena stomped into her room with Zelos on her tail. "I'm taking a rhieard. Zelos, if you do anything to Genis while I'm gone I swear to Martel that you will not see another day." She grabbed some clothes and slammed the closet, she then stormed over to the bathroom and slammed that door also as she entered to get changed. "Good morning twerp." Zelos said as he sat down at the end of the bed. Genis was groggy and rolled over to see the chosen on his bed and Sheena already dressed coming out of the bathroom. "Can't a kid get any sleep in this house"  
"Genis, you're up, good." Sheena said distractedly and ruffled his hair. "I have to go somewhere. I trust you to keep the idiot chosen out of trouble"  
"Alright, Sheena." Genis nodded tiredly "Where are you going"  
"Mizuho." She said briefly. "Hopefully I'll be home before Zelos does anything stupid"  
"Hopefully." Genis repeated "But unlikely"  
Sheena laughed quickly and then went to the door of the room. "See you when I get back"  
"Bye, Sheena, be careful." Genis replied still trying to shake off sleep.  
"Later, Hunny." Zelos called after her.  
Sheena shut the door, opened it again, glared at Zelos "Don't call me hunny", then shut the door again.  
"Well, that went smoothly." Zelos said smiling "You better get dressed twerp. We have somewhere to go." "Where?" Genis asked still a bit drowsy.  
"You'll see." The ex-chosen said in a singsong tone before disapearing into his room. Genis figured it would be best to listen so he went into his room and noticed that there were some strange clothes in his closet with a note that said "Wear these, Twerp." in exentric hand writing with a smiley face sticking its tounge out scribble down after it.  
Meanwhile, Sheena had just arrived at Mizuho. She got to the gates of Mizuho and din't see anyone around. Then Orochi came outside. "Sheena, You came!" He greeted her happily.  
"Of course I came." She replied and they hugged "Now... Why exactly did I come all the way out here anyway?" "Go into your house and see." He said and started walking toward Sheena's house. "on your dresser"  
Sheena opened the door and glanced over at her dresser. Hanging on from the front of her dresser was a brand new kimono. It was fine silk with the pattern of black and gray, roses and lilies on the deep burgundy. She ran the fabric through her hands feeling how soft the silk was. "Its so beautiful,Orochi..." She said still in awe.  
"Why don't you try it on?" Orochi asked casually. He then closed the door so she could get changed. Sheena put on the kimono and looked at herself in the mirror. She liked it. She put her hair up and dug through her drawer until she found a barret. "What do you think?" She asked as she opened the door not expecting what she saw when she opened it. "Beautiful, Hunny. As always." Zelos said with a small smirk. Sheena's looked at Zelos, he was wearing a dark pink kimono with a rose pattern tucked into charcole hakama. His hair was pulled into a ponytail with a few strands still around his face. After a second Sheena noticed the other people around. Genis was standing alittle bit behind Zelos wearing a light blue happi coat with a pattern of a forest around the bottom and the picture of the moon on the back. Every one from the villiage were also gathered outside and dressed for a special occassion. And there were party lanterns all around.  
"Zelos? Whats going on?" Sheena asked in a confused tone.  
"I wanted to suprise you. I know your birthday's not for a week but if I tried something like this on your birthday you would have known it was coming." Before she could say anything he leaned in like he was going to give her a kiss but an inch away from her face he stopped and just smiled down at her. "Happy 20th birthday, my exotic Mizuho hunny"  
"Yeah! Happy early birthday, Sheena!" Genis chimed in happily. The rest of the people followed suit and gave there warm wishes. Orochi smiled. "Now, Now, Grandaughter. The Chosen went through all this trouble to plan this and he picked out the fabric for the kimono and everything. Can't you even say thank you?" Sheena's grandfather asked in his usual tone.  
Sheena looked at Zelos who had now taken a step back. "Thank you, Zelos." She then added quietly so a certain old man wouldn't hear "I should have known you were up to something, you sneak"  
"Good, Good. Now lets begin the festivities!" The chief said happliy and kissed his grandaughter on the cheek "It's good to have you home, Na-chan. Or should I say Sheena-sama. You're getting so old"  
"Hey! Look who's talking!" She fired back at his old comment.  
"Well, I don't think you're old. But I do think you're absolutely lovely." Zelos said and took Sheena's hand and kissed it "Dance with me"  
"No, and you stay out of this." She said pulling her hand away.  
"Sheeeeeeeeena!" He whined like a child.  
"I said no." She rejected his offer again.  
"Sheena. Is that anyway to treat the chosen of Tethe'alla?" Her grandfather asked gruffly.  
"Fine... I'll dance with the idiot- I mean chosen" Sheena said and Zelos instantly perked up and lead her out to the cente of town where many people were dancing a complex dance. Zelos seemed to catch on right away and Sheena knew the dance from the festivals but Genis seemed to be having a problem with the steps.  
Back near Sheena's hut the cheif had been joined by Orochi "Do you trust him? The chosen"  
"What do you mean?" the elder asked curiously.  
"I mean, he has a reputation to... Do you really trust him with Sheena? What if he- she could- and then- I don't want Sheena to be hurt..." Orochi said stutteringly.  
The cheif looked over at them dancing "I know you are only worried for Sheena. But, the way he speaks of her, I don't think he could bring himself to harm her. I think he truely loves her"  
"But I've heard stories! He has girls all over both worlds!" Orochi continued his side of the arguement "She's staying at his house! He might have already.." He was going to keep fighting but was stopped when the cheif pointed at the chosen. Orochi just looked at him, he looked so happy, as if being around Sheena was all he ever wanted, and the way he danced with her was so gental... so caring... "If he hurts her I swear I'll.." Orochi made a hollow threat and kept watching "She's like a sister... I want her to be happy"  
"Sheena hunny, what does this song mean?" Zelos asked as they dance.  
"Hmm?" Sheena snapped out of her thoughts.  
"The words. I don't understand them" He elaborated. He thought the words sounded nice but he couldn't make heads nor tails of it.  
"Let me try and translate... 'Breath into my hands; or cup them like a glass to drink from. Are you still... still breathing?'" She said and then added with a small laugh "I don't know if the true meaning was lost in translation... it means, well, I can't really explain it well." "Its nice." He said sounding alittle bit zoned out. " Do you like the kimono?" he asked suddenly snapped out of his thoughts.  
"Yes, I like it alot better than the stupid dress you got me." She said in all honesty.  
"I'm glad. The dress was more reveiling but you do look absolutely radiant right now. Only the best for you" Zelos said with a smile. "Are you tired of dancing? I know you didn't want to in the first place"  
"Yeah. I'm goingto go see how Genis is doing." freeing herself from Zelos's grip.  
"Good, keep him busy. I have a surprise for him too." Zelos said before rushing off through the croud. Sheena found the young half-elf sitting alone on a small wall "Hey, Genis." She said sitting down next to him. "You feeling alright"  
"Yeah." He said in a sighing tone "Where did Zelos go"  
"I don't know really. I told him I was going to go see how you were doing and he went somewhere else." Sheena said a bit concerned about the sad little mage. "Hey, how about you come dance with me for a bit"  
"Alright." He said with a small smile "Will Zelos mind? I think he wants to dance with you"  
"I told you I don't know where he is, and anyway, Do I really care what he wants?" She asked sarcastically before ruffling his hair and jumping off of the wall and extending her hand to him.  
He took it and they started making there way into the dance crowd. They talked as they danced, the conversation light and happy. Alot of laughing. After a long while they walked off of the dance floor Sheena's arm lightly on Genis's shoulder guiding him. "You know, I miss my sister but with you around it's not so bad, Sheena." Genis said with a smile.  
"Thanks." Sheena said with a smile she was going to continue but she then heard a formiliar sing songy voice call out from behind them.  
"Genis, Sheena" the red headed chosen came bounding up to them. By this point Sheena and Genis had turned around. "What is it Zelos?" Sheena asked wondering why helooked so proud of himself. "Alow me to present... Presea-chan and Seles-chan!" He said stepping aside to reveil the two young girls standing behind him. Seles was wearing a kimono with many different shades of blue and green that looked like they were taken from the ocean. She gave a nasty glance over at Sheena. Presea on the other hand was giving a small smile to her old companions. She had on an orange and purple kimono with clouds on it. Combined with her hair it looked very much like a sun set. They bouth had their hair up in little buns on the sides of their heads held on with ribbon. "Hello Sheena... Genis..." Presea said in a small tone. She looked a bit embarressed to see Genis again.  
"Its good to see you again, Presea." Sheena said with a smile and took her arm off of Genis's shoulder to give her a friendly embrace.  
"Yeah, Presea... Its sood to gee yo- I mean good to see you." Genis said with his usual nervousness around the ax-woman.  
Zelos elbowed Seles in the ribs. "Hello Genis. I believe we've met before. And Sheena." She cringed a little "Its very... nice... to see you again"  
"Yes, Seles. Its very ... nice... to see you again too." Sheena responded very much like Seles had spoken, cringing and with forced speach.  
"Hi..." Genis managed to say his blush deepening.  
"Great! Now, we've all greeted each other formally." Zelos said and pulled the three girls and Genis into a hug. Genis was still embarresed from his lack of speaking skills infront of Presea and Seles and being squeezed next to them didn't help any. Presea's expression was a bit blank and she was being pushed against Sheena's breast. Seles didn't seem to happy to be so close to Sheena and the feeling was mutual. Zelos was smiling of course because he had made it so Sheena was closest to him. He placed his head on the back of her neck. "Isn't this great"  
"Let go, Idiot." Both Sheena and Seles said in unison. The fact that they both said the same thing seemed to make them even less happy with each other.  
Zelos released them after alittle promting from Seles's foot on his toe. Genis was still blushing alittle. Sheena gave him a knowing look. She put her arm over his shoulders again and leaned down so she was closer to his hight "Why don't you ask the girls to dance"  
"Sheena... I can't..." He said in a small voice.  
"You danced with me. Why can't you dance with Presea and Seles?" Sheena asked raising an eyebrow knowing very well why.  
"It's different. You're more like... Raine and they're... more like... Girls." Genis said trying to explain.  
"Go on, you'll do fine. I know you will." She said standing up to her full hight and ruffling his hair again. "Go on now." She pushed him foward a bit.  
"Umm. Would you want to dance... with me?" Genis asked looking anywhere but the girls.  
"Alright." Presea said in a hard to read tone.  
Seles simply stood where she had been holding onto Zelos's hand like a small child. The chosen looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you goig with the other two"  
"No... I wasn't planning on it." She stated simply.  
"Seles. You can't hang on me the whole time. If you're coming to live with me you're going to have to let go sometime." He said with a small smile.  
"But... big brother..." she whined.  
Zelos smoothed her hair in a caring way. "I promise I'll be right here when you come back. Now why not go have some fun"  
Seles held tighter "No, I want to stay with you"  
"Seles, now you're just being childish. Go dance with the others. I told you I'm not going anywhere." Zelos said starting to scowld.  
"Yes, Zelos..." she said reluctantly letting go of her brother's hand and joining the other two children. As they walked by Sheena was giving Genis a small smile and Seles glared at her.  
Sheena stood and watched as the three walked off. She had forgotten that the chosen was there until he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder so they were cheek to cheek. "They're so cut at that age... why don't we have some of our own, huh, hunny"  
"Do you always have to be such a jerk?" She asked and tried to break out of his grip.  
"I'm serious, Sheena. Lets make an heir to the title of Chosen." he said lifting her up as her legs kicked in the air. "Or you could at least give me a kiss. A peck on the cheek"  
"Put me down you idiot!" She protested. He lowered her to the ground and let her go but still had his arm draped around her shoulder. He then looked off at the three who were dancing.  
"Maybe theres some hope for the twerp yet... slim hope... but still some." Zelos said as he watched him no doubt tripping over his words as much as he was tripping over his feet. "Well, he'll have plenty of time to get used to girls. Presea is only here for the night but Seles is coming to live with us. I'm tinking about getting a bunkbed for your old room and you could move all of your things ino my room- our room... and maybe we could get a pet for the kids to play with, you know like a dog or something, or maybe a cat"  
"Zelos... " Sheena cut him off and walked away a bit causing his arm to leave her shoulders "I think Genis and I are going to stay here, in Mizuho. I'll come for my things and send a letter to Raine to tell her where we are"  
"But..." He stepped foward after her. "You can't just go... Sheena"  
"Zelos. You let youself get caught up in your own lies..." Sheena said turning to him "Seles hates me with a passion. You don't need a bunkbed for 'the kids room' because Genis is going back home with Raine once she gets back from her trip. You don't need to move anything into 'our room' because its not 'our room' its 'your room'. 'My room' is here, in my house. I live here in Mizuho and I'm not one of your hunnies... and I'm not your wife. You don't need a cat or a dog... you need a reality check"  
Zelos took Sheena's hand as she started to walk away. "I can't make you come back to Meltokio but... can I at least show you something while I'm here?" He asked in a sad voice.  
"Alright, Zelos." Sheena sighed and alowed him to lead her outside of Mizuho to a near by lake. "What is it"  
Zelos pointed up into the sky. There was a purple star. "Do you know what that is?" He asked her gently.  
"Yes..." She answered quietly. "You can see it from Meltokio too. Everytime Iook at it I feel guilty. And I always end up missing you. And I think "Kratos is so far away but he's not alone. Part of him is still here, with Lloyd. And then I think Sheena isn't nearly as far away and part of her is with me. And then I don;t miss you so much"  
"Zelos... I.. this... I... Zelos, whats this have to do with anything?" She asked taking her eyes off of the purple dot in the sky. "Its just, I could only imagine giving this to you, no one else." He said quickly as he shoved something into her hand "I can send your things as soon as I get home... you won't even have to come." He said and walked off back to the villiage. "You look like a samuri..." Sheena said to his back. She couldn't think of anything else to say.  
He turned his head back to her slightly "Only for you, Babe." He said in a dry tone and started to walk away.  
Sheena just watched him as he walked back toward the red glow of the fesival lanterns. She looked inot her hand and saw a small gold ring. Ingraved in it it said 'Wilder' in nice script. She turned it over in her hand examining it. She looked up but he was already back in the villiage. She walked a while. The sound of her heart beats and foot steps were far to loud yet didn't completely drown out the sound of the music from the party. She didn't know what to think. After not too long she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, birthday girl... you alright?" came a voice shattering Sheena's thoughts. "I'm fine Orochi, don't worry." She said looking up at him. She was still playing with the ring in her hand.  
"Are you going back to Meltokio or are you guys all staying the night?" He asked.  
"Genis and I are going to be staying here. Presea's going back home and Seles and the Chosen are going to Meltokio." Sheena said distractedly.  
"I'll get you an extra futon for your room." Orochisai understandingly. He placed his arm around her shoulders and lead her back to the party.  
She was taking comfort in his being there but he soon let go. She didn't stop him. She went to the wall where Genis had been sitting earlier and sat there. She looked down at the flowers printed on her kimono. She suddenly felt a presence near her. "What did you do to him?" demanded an acusing voice. "I didn't do anything to your brother. I'm not even near him." Sheena said a bit anoyed.  
Seles sat down next to her. "Zelos isn't acting like himself. He's quiet and withdraw. I wanted to talk to him but he won't even speak in full sentences. It must be your fault. You yelled at him, didn't you"  
"I said I didn't do anything to him. And you'll have plenty of time to talk to him when you get to Meltokio. I'm not coming." She said glancing over at Seles.  
"What? But Zelos said that you were staying there..." Seles said in a confused tone.  
"Well, I was but now I'm not. Now I'm staying here, where I belong. I thought you would be happy. More time for you to spend with your brother." She said and was about to get up to leave. The red-headed girl noticed the ring in Sheena's hand and snatched it "I know why he's sad. You stole this from him. Its his mother's ring and he always has it with him. How dare you steal from my big brother"  
"I didn't steal it." Sheena said angrily "He gave it to me but you can have it if you like. I don't know why he gave it to me anyway." And with that Sheena got up and walked off from the party and into her house. "Don't you walk away from me!" Seles voice demanded as she pounded on the door.  
Sheena sighed as she sat down on the futon. "Stop screeching, the door's open"  
Seles gave a small huff before opening the door and letting herself in. "You take this, put it on, and go apologize to my brother." She said stiffly and thrust the ring back into Sheena's hand.  
"No, why don't you go and leave me alone..." Sheena said and put the ring down on the nighttable. "No. You listen to me. First you seduce my big brother into doing god knows what and then you break his heart." Seles said stomping her foot "How Dare you. Now Go tell Zelos that you're sorry"  
"You are soooooooo messed up in the head. I didn't 'seduce' your brother. He has tried to bed me evry chance he gets but I have never given in to him. All of the girls in Meltokio are crazy for Zelos and would do anything he said. He tricked me and lied to me a million times. He wants me to be one of his hunnies..." Sheena said trying not to get too mad at Seles. "You shouldn't talk about things you don't know about"  
"I bet you're lying. You're a liar. You seduced my brother and broke his spirit." Seles was now raising her voice "When big brother came to get me I thought it would be great to come with him but you ruined it. I hate you!" Tears were welling up in her eyes.  
"You know what Seles? I hate you too!" Sheena said making fist and her eyes were also filling up with tears "You accuse me and yell at me and I hate you. I didn't do anything to your stupid brother so leave me alone"  
Seles was crying alittle. She sat down next to Sheena. "When Zelos told me he wanted me to come live with him in Meltokio I was so happy... and then... he told me you were staying with him. I got upset but he just smiled... He said Genis would be there too, we would be like one big family... I haven't had a family since I was left at that stupid place... and now you're leaving too. You and Genis... I don't like you, Sheena, but... I don't like being left either"  
"Like one big family..." Sheena said calming down. "Zelos said that"  
"Yes." Seles answered still drying her eyes. Sheena looked down at the red-headed girl next to her. And Seles looked back up at her and then shocked Sheena by grabbing onto her and hugging her. Seles burried her face into Sheena's shoulder and Sheena smoothed her hair in a comforting way. "I'm sorry Seles. I didn't mean to upset you"  
"Don't say you're sorry. I don't need you to feel sorry for me." Seles said turning back to her normal self and pulling herself away from Sheena "I just want you to know... I still don't like you, if you come with us or not." She then stood up and walked to the door when she got there she turned around to look at Sheena "And I apologize for raising my voice in your home. It was rude"  
Sheena sat there for a moment looking at the ring on the nightstand. After a while she picked it up and headed out into the villiage. She found Zelos sitting on the wall where she had been earlier. "Hey." She said quietly.  
"Hey." He said without looking up from his feet. "I saw Seles come out of your house. Was she bothering you?" He asked sounding not interested.  
"No, we were just... bonding..." Sheena said trying to think of a better word.  
"If Seles wasn't my little sister I might have some sexy thoughts about that later." Zelos joked half heartedly.  
"Zelos, I want to come back with you but... this is my homeand I hardly ever come here anymore." Sheena said hoping he would understand. "These are my people... They need me"  
Zelos shifted and looked up at her with peircing ice blue eyes "Well, I need you too." She studied his face for a moment, it was cold and serious and his eyes looked deep and hurt. "Zelos..." she said and moved a little closer to him. "Your lines aren't going to work on me Zelos Wilder"  
He looked at her and smiled "I know, hunny. Nothing ever works on you." He then thought for a moment "Seles and I are going to stay here"  
"Its not that simple, Zelos. The only way for an out sider to live in Mizuho is to marry someone from Mizuho." "Alright." He said and took her hands "Lets get married, for real this time. No kidding"  
"Zelos..." she sighed and pulled her hands away. She looked at him poutig like a child. "Stop that. I'll tell you what. You can stay here for a few days until you get over this, then you can run back home to your hunnies"  
A smirk crossed Zelos's face as he put his arm around the raven-haired ninja. He rubbed his face against her hair in a nuzzling way. "I knew you couldn't turn me away. You love me"  
"I do not." She said trying to pull away but he wouldn't let her. He held her closer and rested his head on hers. She had opened her mouth in protest when he used his hand to lift her face so she was looking upward. Just then a firework went off raining color through the sky. "Wow. Fireworks for my birthday"  
"Only the best for you, Sheena-hunny." He said softly as he lifted his other arm up around her in a protective embrace. She didn't fight because she knew he was stronger than her and would only hold on tighter. It seemed like when ever she tried to make him let go he held on tighter. They sat like that watching the fireworks for a long time. They could hear the three children playing and watching the fireworks. The three of them had never seen fireworks before so they were pretty happy. After a while Sheena leaned back against Zelos so it would be easier for her to look up. His cheek was still resting on her hair. It was getting late and they were both growing tired. The ex-chosen was the first to break the calm silence after the fireworks. "Are you still.. still breathing?" He asked in a whisper.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't remember if I said this in the obnoxiously long chapter but Zel did the whole blackmail bit to get Sheena mad so she wouldn't ask him to come along with her to Mizuho. The lyrics are from Tattle tale's song called 'glass vase cello case'.

Ummm... next chapter will have a bit of a dispute between two males in th story who's names I shall not disclose at this time. And also some more Genis than this chapter... and some more goodness. 3


	7. Day dreams and Nose Bleeds

This chapter's endis so cute it hurt me to write it.

The sun was just rising when the Chosen woke up. He yawned and noticed that two futons in the room were empty.

Seles of course had climbed into his bed during the night and Genis some how ended up lying next to Sheena. Zelos smiled as he got out of bed. He was wearing the same outfit that he wore to the party yesterday because he didn't think he would be sleeping over.

Seles was tossing and turning in her sleep. "Zelos…" she mumbled "where are you going?"

"I'm just going for a walk. I'll be back, I promise." He whispered as he picked her up and moved her into Sheena's futon. Seles quickly latched onto the ninja's arm and settled back into sleep. Zelos smiled at the three of them sleeping. He kissed his sister on the forehead, ruffled Genis's hair, and then kissed Sheena on the forehead too. He walked quietly to the door and looked back at them before leaving the house.

He walked up to the well and sat down. He was thinking about how glad he was his house had running water, even if the fetching water from the well thought was romantic… like something out of a novel.

"You're up early, Chosen." Orochi said walking up next to Zelos. "Where's Sheena?"

Zelos looked over at the Mizuho native. "She's sleeping. As is my sister and Genis."

"Oh. Sleeping in today is she." He observed. He seemed like he was only talking so he could get to the real topic without being rude but this made him seem more rude than he would have been if he just said what he was thinking.

"Is something bothering you?" Zelos asked tilting his head to the side. He looked very innocent.

"I'm no sure if I approve of Sheena's living with you." Orochi admitted looking away. "I don't want her to get hurt and I'm not sure if I trust you."

"You can't shelter her forever." Zelos stated not letting his annoyance show.

"Neither can you!" the male ninja blurted out "Do you think that she'll be safe as long as you keep her near you? You'll take her back to the city with you and have her live the perfect life. She'll live in the biggest house, be surrounded by the finest things, only come in contact with the prettiest, best dressed people."

"Is that so wrong?" Zelos asked in a shocked voice "I want her to have everything she wants. I want to give her everything. Anything in either world. If she asked for it I would get it for her. Anything, no matter what."

"Why do you pamper her so?" Orochi asked taken aback by the red-haired man's determination.

"She deserves it. She deserves everything." He said calmly "I want her to be happy even if it means I'm not happy because when she's happy, I can't help but be happy even if I'm absolutely miserable."

Somehow, Orochi understood what Zelos had just tried to explain. He then looked up at the chosen "Do you love her?"

"I.. think so…." Zelos answered shakily. It was uncharacteristic for him to be nervous when he talked about girls but this was Sheena.

"How can you tell?" The slightly younger boy asked curiously.

"Well… When I betrayed the group all I could think about was Sheena…" Zelos explained. This was the first time he ever told this to anyone. "I was so scared she would get hurt… that she would get hurt and it would be because of me. I would never forgive myself. So, first chance I got I went looking for her and I found her falling into a trap… but I caught her and kept her safe. I know it doesn't make what I did ok but I was glad I didn't hurt her. And I felt weird again."

"Weird?" Orochi asked listening intently to the story. "What do you mean weird? And again?"

Zelos took a breath before continuing "When we were kids… I used to feel that way for Sheena all the time. I would follow her around giving her flowers and presents and stuff. You know… and she would always smile and I would feel I dunno… In love I guess. But as we got older I knew that I would have to sacrifice myself for this world. I didn't want Sheena to get sad so I pushed her away. I showered my affections on other women and made rude comments… I stopped sending flowers… stopped following her around. Eventually she stopped smiling and I felt cold. I kept flirting with the girls until Sheena hated me and even after that I kept going, until I hated myself." He paused.

"You lost sight." Orochi said quietly "You let go of yourself to save Sheena from the pain of a broken heart."

"What else was I supposed to do? I couldn't ask her to marry me then go off and die. I hated being chosen more than anything." Zelos admitted "I teamed up with Cruxius so I could be free from my title. They told me if I joined them they would make Seles the chosen. I agreed without thinking. I was so angry that I put my sister and Sheena in danger to save myself… I was stupid. That's me the idiot chosen… But I want to make it up to them. Now I don't have to push people away anymore…"

The two boys let their minds wander for a while. There seemed to be some sort of mutual agreement forming between them. Orochi cleared his throat and began to speak in a business type voice "Well, Chosen. I just want to thank you for pulling Sheena through the otherworldy gate that time and saving her from my brother… and herself… and if you really have your heat set on it… You have my permission to date her."

Zelos looked over at the boy with a raised eyebrow. He didn't know that he needed to get permission from Orochi… He decided that it would be best to act grateful "Well… uh… thanks."

Orochi then went back into overprotective mode. "But I swear to Martel that if you do a single thing to hurt her I'll kill you. She's like my sister and you better not do anything to her." Zelos had sighed and started to get distracted "Are you listening, Chosen!"

"I hear you, I hear you…" Zelos reassured him "If I do anything to hurt Sheena-hunny you'll kill me. Got it." And with that Zelos started to walk away.

"Don't call her that! You stupid Chosen!" Orochi called after him "And you better listen to what I said!"

"Don't worry about it, kid." Zelos called back before he was out of ear shot. He had walked to a more quiet part of the village and sat down "Jeez… What's with people here…"

Back at Sheena's house a certain ninja was just waking up to the site of long red hair in her face. At first she was going to yell at Zelos to get off of her but then she noticed that the hair was a slightly different shade and that the person whom the hair belonged to was shorter than Zelos. "Seles?" she whispered.

"Hmmm?" the girl asked tiredly and looked up at Sheena. She quickly let go off the ninja's arm and pulled away as if she was disgusted.

Sheena was more or less unfazed by this and rolled over to see Genis was sleeping next to her on the other side. She smiled and ruffled his hair slightly. "Sleepy head." She then sat up and looked around. Seles had put her face under the covers in an attempt to go back to sleep but she somehow knew that Sheena was looking around.

"Zel went out for a walk." She stated simply. "He said he would be back. And he moved me into your bed… not me."

"I figured you wouldn't come near me out of your own free will." Sheena nodded and climbed over Genis to get out of bed.

The young half elf shifted a bit "Sheena… where are you going?" He asked with a yawn.

"For a little walk." She answered and pulled the covers up around him more. "When you get up don't leave the village, ok? You can go anywhere you want in Mizuho."

"What a bore." Seles said in a sleepy mumble.

"Don't worry…" Genis said and then he went silent.

Sheena shook her head. Those two might not wake up at all. She got changed into her usually purple outfit and went outside.

She retreated to her favorite part of the village. A nice quiet spot where she could be alone… or not. There sat Zelos, idly watching the clouds.

Sheena walked over and sat down next to him "What are you thinking about?" She asked and leaned back to look at the clouds too.

"Daydreaming…" He answered distantly.

Sheena noticed his lack of conversation. She wondered if he was still upset with her. "About what?" She asked hoping he would talk.

"You." He answered and lay back closing his eyes. "I was just thinking about how pretty you look when you sleep."

"Stop watching me in my sleep, you idiot." Sheena scolded, hoping that was all he was doing to her when she slept.

Zelos simply laughed. His eyes were still closed "I had a great dream last night. We were traveling again. Only this time it was you and me and Zander, Kiko, Toshi, Lydia, Tucker, Lenore, James, Kiri, and Haru."

Sheena was now also leaning back onto the grass. "Who are all of those other people? I've never heard those names before."

Zelos smiled "They're our children."

Sheena's eyes widened and she hit Zelos on the head "Who said I would ever even have one child with you! Never mind nine! I've never even heard of anyone having so many children."

Zelos opened his eyes a little so he could glance at her slyly. "Well, you're a strong girl, you'd be able to bear twelve children, I bet. It would be difficult for both of us but if we work at it I'm sure we could manage having at least eight children. It would be hard but I'd be a dedicated lover and father. If we start now we could-" He would have continued if it wasn't for the fist that some how found it's way to his face.

"You better shut up if you know what's good for you." Sheena threatened and shook her fist at him. "I absolutely can't stand you. You, pervert."

"Orochi can't stand me either." Zelos said and moved closer to Sheena "But he did say he approved of me dating you."

"We are not dating, Zelos Wilder." Sheena said sternly and tried to push the former chosen out of her personal space.

Zelos wrapped his arms around her despite her struggling "Then how come you sleep in my bed and live in my house? How come you danced with me last night? You love me, Sheeeeeeeeeena"

"NoNoNo!" She protested "I have the exact opposite of love for you. I hate you." She tried to wiggle out of his grip but he clung tighter.

"Oh, so it's a love-hate thing. Maybe we should go to a relationship councilor." He teased and pulled her closer. He was now sitting up with Sheena on his lap, resting his head on her shoulder, cheek to cheek.

Sheena sighed in exasperation "There is no relationship TO council!"

Zelos gently rubbed his cheek against Sheena's. "Hunny, lets get married…"

"No way would I ever marry you." Sheena stated plainly with a pout. She had given up on getting away but she was still annoyed.

"We can take our honeymoon to Altimara… Relaxing on the beach all day, Romantic dinners in the evening, and at night we could start on that family…" He smirked still cheek to cheek with Sheena.

"Shut up you stupid chosen." Sheena said and tried to break free again. "Zelos!"

"Oh, someone's a bit grumpy…" Zelos whined. "Sheeeeeena, you know you love me. Why not show it? How about just one little kiss?"

Sheena tried to hit him but he was holding her arms tightly to her side. She started to kick his shins with her heels. "Zelos!"

"Oh, Sheena, My love. When you say my name its like music." Zelos teased igroning the pain in his shins. "Hunny…"

"Don't call me that!" She protested and started to scrape her heels down his leg. "Now let go."

Zelos was finding it hard to ignore the pain. "Never. Not in a million years. Not unless I get a kiss."

Sheena stopped kicking him and leaned over to him closing her eyes. He followed suit, puckering his lips. Suddenly when Zelos had his guard down Sheena drew back her head and bashed him in the face with her forehead. Zelos let go.

"My face, My beautiful face!" He whined and brought his hands up to feel his nose "Ow… Sheeeeeena… I think my nose is broken…. You have a hard head… owwy…."

"Serves you right, idiot." Sheena said putting some distance between them.

Zelos put his hands down from his face revealing that he had a nose bleed but it didn't look broken. Sheena walked over to him and touched the blood with her hand and then held it in front of his so he could see. "You're bleeding…" She said "You should heal yourself and clean up…"

"Why don't you kiss it and make it better?" Zelos whined.

Sheena rolled her eyes at him. "Not gonna happen."

Zelos held his hand to his face and did a cure spell. He then sat there pouting and looking at Sheena. Sometimes he was too childish for his own good. He sat there silently as if waiting for something.

"What?" Sheena asked at last.

Zelos hesitated for a moment then asked "You're coming back to Meltokio with me right?"

Sheena looked away from him and up to the clouds. "Zelos… I… I guess I'll come. Genis is a bit out of his element here." Sheena said still not looking at him.

He jumped up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Get off of me." She demanded "You're gonna get blood on my kimono." She complained when she noticed his face still had a small trickle of blood on it.

Zelos pulled back from her and held her just far enough away so he could look at her. He had a stupid smile plastered on his face, not the seductive one he uses with the ladies. It was that goofy smile that he had when they were kids. The smile he only ever used in front of Sheena.

Sheena reached into Zelos's pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. She wiped the red from his face as if he was a little kid. He was still smiling at her. She had to take back what she had said about him looking like a samurai. He was too childish. "Idiot." She said with a small laugh and then ran toward her house. He quickly followed laughing as well, only louder and more heartily.


End file.
